


Nice 'n' Sleazy Does It

by OneNightInBangCock



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gangbang, Group Sex, Having sex in front of an audience, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reinhardt gets roughed up but it's okay he likes it, Rough Sex, Seriously this is just filthy porn, Spanking, Title comes from a porn song, Xander and Reinhardt are edging into S-Support territory here, some aftercare, with a minor bit of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneNightInBangCock/pseuds/OneNightInBangCock
Summary: Reinhardt and Xander use an... interesting method to unwind.





	Nice 'n' Sleazy Does It

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm gonna be honest, I was supposed to be doing homework today but my brain was like "NOPE. WE'RE WRITING PORN NOW." And lo and behold, I did!
> 
> I'm so sorry that the first Xander/Reinhardt fic on AO3 is this fic, but hey, every ship has to start somewhere, right? And it's a dang good ship, too! 
> 
> Also, I still haven't played Reinhardt's home game (because that shit is HARD, dude), so he still may be OOC. Once again, I tried to squeeze in my interpretation of him whenever I could, but... yeah. In my defense, slutty Reinhardt is EXTREMELY fun to write, so no regrets here.

“Fuck, look at your boyfriend, prince…” Those words, semi-mocking and colored with lust, caused Xander to look up. The man underneath Xander grunted, displeased that his dick was only halfway inside the prince; however, Xander couldn’t bring himself to care as he gaped at the scene in front of him.

Reinhardt was sprawled on the floor, moaning lustfully as a large, beefy man pummeled his huge cock into his hole. Those shapely legs that Xander marked up with kisses and hickeys were wrapped around the man’s waist, urging the man to drive his dick deeper into his body. Every thrust caused Reinhardt’s upper body to bounce and slide across the wooden floor he laid upon, the ropes tied around his pecs digging into his flesh obscenely. Reinhardt’s arms were securely bound behind him, and Xander fantasized about how the limbs were doubtlessly straining against their restraints, yearning yet dreading to break free.

As Xander watched, Reinhardt’s eyes rolled up to meet his gaze. His lover’s brown eyes, usually shining with warmth and determination, were foggy with lust, strands of dark hair plastered over his forehead. Slutty moans and cries emitted from his pretty lips, saliva trickling out of his mouth and pooling onto the floor. His cock, dripping with pre-cum, nevertheless laid against his toned belly, twitching from neglect. 

Groaning at the sight, Xander ground his hips against the rod inside him, his own bound hands clawing at the man he was riding. The man laughed and grabbed Xander’s thick thighs, spreading them further apart.

“Mmm, look at how many people want a turn with you two,” He growled as he snapped his hips upwards. “Shit, if everyone here fucks you, I bet you won’t be able to walk for a week.”

Crude as his words might've been, the man also wasn’t wrong. People milled and mingled around them, their laughter and chatter almost drowned out by Reinhardt and Xander’s pleas and moans. If it weren’t for the two bound men in the middle of the room, it would’ve been easy to mistake the scene for a party—one with a very special main course.

A hand grabbed Xander’s hair and tilted his head backward, pulling the blond curls taut. A large penis was laid atop Xander’s lips, and he was quick to start tonguing the heady flesh. “Huh, these whores are boyfriends? What, were they that desperate to spice up their sex lives?” 

If Xander hadn’t been busy kissing and nuzzling the cock above him, he would’ve indignantly replied that no, that wasn’t true at all; Xander and Reinhardt’s sex life was very enjoyable, thank you very much. It was just that the two of them were saddled with old and new burdens that weighed heavily on their souls, dampening their spirits and leaving them desperate for relief. Indeed, they probably wouldn’t even be there if Reinhardt hadn’t caught wind of the… _special_ event being hosted by a _certain_ type of club.

As it were, Xander merely allowed the man to rub his penis against the prince’s face, smearing his sharp cheekbones with spit and pre-cum. “Damn, look at this bitch. He’s fucking desperate for cock.”

Xander groaned at the insult, his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

“I know. Look at how he’s pushing his tits out!” Another man grabbed Xander’s ample chest from behind, squeezing and kneading his pecs like they were breasts. Xander yelled at the sensation, but he still pushed his chest into the groping hands. “Mmm, that’s a fucking sexy sound. Hey, does your boyfriend like getting his tits felt up too?”

Xander couldn’t help but chuckle at the question. “Why don’t you go find out?” He rasped out, voice hoarse from getting his throat fucked.

The man behind him laughed and released his hold on Xander’s chest. “I like this one.” He gave Xander’s chest a parting squeeze before moving towards Reinhardt.

The man rubbing his cock against Xander’s face huffed. “Hey, get your mouth back here!”

Using his hold on Xander’s hair, he steered the prince’s face into his balls. Xander let out a muffled groan, his nostrils inhaling the musky scent of the testicles as he began to lick them.

From a distance, he heard Reinhardt scream in pleasure. He smirked. Perhaps it was cruel of him to tease the man, but really, Reinhardt’s sensitive pecs were too wonderful _not_ to share.

“F-fuck!” He heard the man fucking Reinhardt groan, sounding close to release. “He fucking clamped down on me! Squeeze his nipples again!”

There was a laugh, followed by yet another shout from Reinhardt and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

“Fuck, yeah! Take it, you dirty bitch!” The man grunted, obviously in the midst of an orgasm. Xander heard Reinhardt moan, and his cock twitched in response. Despite his prim and proper appearance, Reinhardt adored being degraded in bed; initially, it took Xander by surprise, but he couldn’t help but discover that he enjoyed it too. What he wouldn’t give to have his hands on Reinhardt at that moment…

As if he read Xander’s mind, the man underneath him laughed.

“Hey!” He called. “Bring that bitch over here! Let’s get ‘em nice and close together, huh?”

_Gods above, thank you!_

The hand in Xander’s hair pulled his face away from the testicles. He gulped for breath, only then realizing how smothered he felt. That thought was soon pushed to the side when he saw another man—a different one from before—escorting Reinhardt over towards him, forcing his boyfriend to his knees. The man’s hands dug underneath Reinhardt’s armpits and dragged him closer to Xander, and Reinhardt obediently shuffled forward until he straddled Xander’s current partner’s legs.

Reinhardt looked like a _wreak._ His cheeks were flushed pink from arousal, his breathing labored. Cum decorated his thighs, ass, and face, making him look less like a mage general and more like a used cum dump. He struggled to even sit up straight, his bound body clearly unbalanced; eventually, he settled on resting his cheek against Xander’s collarbone, their sweaty flesh causing mild friction.

It was the hottest thing Xander had ever seen.

Tilting his head forward, Xander rubbed his cheek against Reinhardt’s brown hair. “Hello, darling,” He muttered, his voice still raspy. He made a mental note to ask for water soon.

Reinhardt chuckled and pressed his lips against the prince’s collarbone. “Hello, dear. I hope this is a pleasurable way for you to spend your weekend.” Reinhardt’s voice didn’t sound much better, but it still conveyed a dry sense of humor that made Xander laugh.

“It wouldn’t be half as enjoyable without you with me,” Xander replied. Despite the situation they were in, he spoke the truth; their similar personalities meshed together quite well, and more often than not, their thoughts were often on the same wavelength. It hadn’t taken long for Reinhardt to become a part of Xander’s life—and Xander was fairly certain such a feeling was mutual. “You look amazing, by the way. You always look so gorgeous when you’re like this.”

Reinhardt snorted, only to yelp in surprise when he was manhandled from behind. The man that’d brought him closer to Xander lifted Reinhardt’s ass in the air, his cheek slipping down towards Xander’s crotch. As the man re-positioned his boyfriend, Xander felt the ropes around his wrists getting untied; soon, his arms were free, and he gently massaged the chafed area to coax circulation through his veins. Once he was finished, Xander placed a hand on top of Reinhardt’s head, stroking the sweat-slick hair underneath his fingers.

Their moment of peace was interrupted when the man underneath Xander spanked his ass. Startled, Xander gasped and jumped slightly, ignoring Reinhardt’s snicker.

“Who said you could stop riding my cock?” The man said. “C’om, you can multitask, right? Bounce on it and fondle your boyfriend—show me how much he likes getting fucked like this!”

Eagerly, Xander nodded and lifted his hips up. As he slammed back down on the cock, he heard Reinhardt let out a surprised, albeit pleased, groan. Looking up, Xander saw that another man had slipped his cock into Reinhardt’s ass—and based on his expression, it was a nice, thick one.

Xander smirked and resumed his bouncing motions, lifting himself up and down on the length inside him, the muscles in his thighs jumping with every movement. As he did so, the man inside Reinhardt began to roughly thrust his hips, pounding into Reinhardt’s ass mercilessly. Reinhardt cried out as the man wrapped an arm around his waist and held him up, his back pressing against the man’s chest.

Turned on beyond belief, Xander grabbed Reinhardt’s shoulders and pulled him into a messy kiss. Their tongues pushed and rubbed against each other, saliva dripping down from their chins; Reinhardt tasted like semen, but Xander couldn’t bring himself to care (besides, he probably tasted the same, if not worst).

The crowd around them cheered at the kiss, causing both Reinhardt and Xander to laugh. They broke apart and Xander leaned forward. Taking care to not stop his riding motions, he began to attack Reinhardt’s neck with bites and kisses, tasting his beloved’s sweat and making him moan.

“Look at you,” Xander growled, his hands wandering up and down Reinhardt’s torso. “All tied up and getting fucked like a bitch in heat. I had no idea you were such a whore, beautiful.”

The crowd jeered at Xander’s words. Reinhardt groaned and nuzzled against Xander’s shoulder.

“Xander… Gods, please…”

Xander knew that Reinhardt wanted him to continue his filthy tirade, so he kept talking.

“I wished you would’ve told me how much you like being abused like this, darling,” Xander feigned a sigh and slipped off the cock inside him. He reached back to stroke the dick he’d been riding, causing the man under him to groan and curse. “If I’d known you enjoyed spreading your legs in front of an audience, we could’ve done this much sooner.” With his other hand, he pinched one of Reinhardt’s nipples, teasing the nub as his boyfriend writhed helplessly. “Wouldn’t you like that? I’d tie you up and whore you out, let other men fuck your ass while I’d watched…”

The crowd laughed as Reinhardt nodded his head, moaning.

“Oh yes, Xander! More, please!”

“‘More?’ Aren’t you such a greedy slut?” Xander lightly slapped Reinhardt’s face, much to the delight of their audience. “You want to be used like a prostitute in front of your boyfriend? Well, if you insist…”

He caught the eye of the man pounding into Reinhardt and gave a sharp nod. “Spank him. He likes it.”

The man grinned and pulled out of Reinhardt’s ass. With a sadistic laugh, he slapped Reinhardt’s bubbly asscheeks, causing him to cry out and jerk his body.

“That’s it.” Xander kissed Reinhardt again. It was softer than the first one, its gentleness contrasting with the harsh spanking the man was giving Reinhardt. “That’s it, beautiful. You’re taking this so well.”

Slowly, Xander lifted his hips back up and sat back down on the cock underneath him. Wasting no time, he began to ride the length in earnest, slamming up and down to the tempo of Reinhardt’s spanking. He licked his lips as Reinhardt arched his ass towards the hand striking it, moaning in both pain and pleasure as his asscheeks turned bright red from the abuse. The crowd around them seemed to love it, their voices becoming a chorus of cheers, laughter, and taunts.

“Look at how he’s waving his ass! What a fucking slut!”

“Damn, this is getting me so fucking hard…!”

“Holy shit, I wanna fuck both of ‘em! Look at how they move their asses!”

The man finally ceased spanking Reinhardt, allowing Reinhardt a moment to breathe. The breath soon turned into a yell as the man shoved himself back inside Reinhardt and resumed his thrusts; based on the way Reinhardt’s eyes rolled towards the back of his head, it seemed the man had hit the bundle of nerves that sent waves of pleasure through his body. Xander moaned and leaned forward again, capturing Reinhardt’s lips in another kiss.

“ _Fuck!”_ The man underneath Xander moaned. His rod twitched inside Xander’s ass, and the prince knew he’d be finished soon. He increased the pace of his bouncing until the man yowled in pleasure, spilling his cum into Xander’s ass. Xander slammed all the way to the hilt, allowing the man to shoot his semen deep inside.

The man pounding into Reinhardt grunted. “Fuck, me too! _Shit—!_ ”

Xander watched the man’s hips stutter jerkily before he stilled, filling Reinhardt with his release. Reinhardt cried out and buried his face into Xander’s shoulder, panting heavily. He didn’t come, however; they’d both agreed that they would be the ones to get each other off.

With shaky legs, Xander lifted himself off of the now-soft dick inside him and helped Reinhardt do the same. He knew that after they came, they’d both be too tired for another round; thus, he decided to give the audience one last show.

Xander sat on the ground, wincing when he felt the cum inside him ooze down his thighs. Gently, he pulled Reinhardt down to his level, his boyfriend obediently following his lead. Once Xander had decided he was close enough, he grabbed onto Reinhardt’s head and shoved it towards his erection. “Open up, whore.”

Reinhardt opened his mouth and allowed Xander to shove his whole cock down his throat, gagging at the thickness. Xander thrust his hips a few times before he came with a shout, shooting his load down Reinhardt’s throat amidst the cheers from the audience.

Panting, Xander waited until he was finally done. Once he felt like he was empty, he released his grip on Reinhardt’s head. Reinhardt surfaced for air, hoarsely coughing and sputtering.

Xander was exhausted; based on Reinhardt’s labored breaths, he knew he felt the same. Still, Reinhardt’s dick was still rock-hard, and what kind of lover would Xander be if he left him like that?

So, he mustered up one final smirk as he gazed at the audience. “I think he deserves to cum. Don’t you?”

He barely paid attention to the crowd’s eager agreement; he was too busy reaching for Reinhardt’s cock. It only took him a few strokes for Reinhardt to come, letting out one final yell as he came over Xander’s hand.

The audience roared with applause. Reinhardt chuckled at the sound and rested his head on Xander’s shoulder, allowing Xander to press his cum-covered fingers to his lips.

* * *

 

“You two were _amazing!”_ A redheaded woman who bore an uncanny resemblance to Commander Anna gushed. “The crowd loved it! Do you know how much gold I got from this one showing alone?!”

Xander didn’t quite share her exuberance with finances, but it _had_ been certainly enjoyable. He glanced over to Reinhardt and noticed how much more relaxed his boyfriend looked, as opposed to how anxious and uptight he’d been that week; Xander himself didn’t feel quite as tense as he’d been before, so he counted that as a victory.

“You had them all sign the nondisclosure agreement, yes?” Reinhardt asked, his serious tone clashing with the fuzzy bathroom he wore. The three of them were in one of the back rooms the owner generously allowed them to use to recuperate. At that moment, Reinhardt was sprawled out on the mattress, while Xander sat in a wooden chair next to him.

The redheaded woman beamed and nodded. “Yep! ‘All parties who sign this agreement vow to never speak of the activities that occurred inside this building,’ blah blah blah, we’re all good!”

“And I trust that you hold yourself to the same agreement?” Xander raised his eyebrow, while Reinhardt chuckled.

“H-hey!” The woman immediately became flustered. “Of course I do! My sister would _kill_ me if I told anyone you guys were here!”

Xander laughed at that, surprising even himself. He usually wasn’t the type to laugh so openly. “Thank you, Mistress Anna. That will be all.”

“Hmph. Giving me a scare, huh?” Mistress Anna pouted but brightened soon after. “Anyway, you two just rest now! I’ll come get you when the coast is clear!”

The two men thanked their host as she left the room. Once she was gone, Xander turned towards Reinhardt and took his hand, ignoring Reinhardt’s query on whether he’d like some water.

“Xander?” Reinhardt squeezed his hand comfortingly. “Are you alright? You look like you’re in thought.”

Xander smiled and shook his head. “Apologies. I’m fine.” He slid onto the mattress, not once breaking his hold on Reinhardt’s hand. “I suppose I was just… thinking.”

“About what?” Despite Reinhardt’s question, it didn’t sound pushy—merely curious, if anything.

Xander didn’t respond for a moment, running his thumb over Reinhardt’s knuckles. Finally, he spoke, his voice as slow as it’d been when he was a shy, timid child.

“I was just… worried, I suppose. You seemed to enjoy our… previous activity immensely, which I’m grateful for—I, too, enjoyed it as well. However, looking back on it… I cannot help but wonder if I was too rough with you. I followed the guidelines, of course, but I won’t deny that I may have gone too far…”

Reinhardt sighed and pressed a kiss against Xander’s blond curls. “Xander, if I had felt uncomfortable, I wouldn’t have hesitated to use the safe word.” He smiled, though he looked tired. “It was absolutely perfect, darling. Thank you.”

Xander huffed out a laugh and gingerly wrapped an arm around Reinhardt’s shoulder—now that lust wasn’t clouding his mind, he was back to being more reserved with his displays of affection. Still, he pulled Reinhardt closer to his side.

There was a pause.

“Er… what I said back there…” Xander’s face was bright red. “I… er, I didn’t mean any of it. I... don’t think you’re a whore, or a prostitute, or… anything like that.”

Reinhardt chuckled and ran his fingers through Xander’s hair.

“I know, dear. I know.”

_… Gods, I want to marry this man._

 

**Author's Note:**

> XANDER AND REINHARDT HAVE ACHIEVED S-SUPPORT.


End file.
